This invention relates to disposable diapers for absorption and containment of urine and other body exudates.
Japanese Patent Application Disclosure (Kokai) No. Hei7-289584 discloses a disposable diaper including leak preventing cuffs normally biased to rise up on an inner surface of the diaper. These cuffs are composed of substantially crescent-shaped elastic sheets which extend longitudinally of the diaper and are bonded under tension along their arc-shaped edges to the inner surface of the diaper. Such an arrangement makes it possible to form the cuffs having their heights gradually decreasing from the maximal dimension in the crotch region to the minimal dimension in the proximity of the waist-opening. The diaper provided with such cuffs is not bulky in the proximity of the waist-opening and therefore convenient for wearing it.
With this known diaper, a main body of the diaper must be previously curved in order to bond the crescent-shaped cuffs to the main body. A step of bonding the cuffs to the main body previously curved in the corresponding shape inevitably obstructs a desired speed-up of production. In addition, use of an elastic sheet as material for these cuffs necessarily increases the material cost.